Electronic systems typically employ voltage regulators for purposes of generating supply voltages for the various components of the system. One type of voltage regulator is a DC-to-DC switching converter, which typically regulates its output voltage by selectively activating and deactivating switches to energize and de-energize one or more energy storage components of the switching regulator. Another type of voltage regulator is a linear regulator, which typically regulates its output voltage by controlling a difference between the output voltage and the regulator's input voltage. More specifically, a typical linear regulator includes an amplifier to control and output current of a pass transistor of the regulator for purposes of regulating the output voltage.